Just maybe
by IIWillowII
Summary: Brooklyn swan the half sister of Bella swan, she is always stuck in the shadows of her older sister but what happens when one meeting in the woods could change that, will she find a place she finally feels at home, that she belongs there - rewrite of not anymore


AUTHORS NOTE - I re read my story not anymore and I'm not happy with it so I've decided to do a re write there will be some parts from the original but I'm going to change most of it as I've matured as a writer and want to fix my mistakes, I know I had said that I was going to stop writing but I've still being getting comments to continue so this is what I'm doing. Hope you enjoy reading

DISCLAIMER - I just want to say I don't own Twilight and all the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Prologue

Some people wish for money and fame, all I wish for is not to be my sisters second choice...

I'm Brooklyn the youngest of the Swans

The moment I got up by the light flooding through my window I was instantly annoyed, my morning was spent with me grumbling around the house as I cleaned, today was the day, the day that I've been dreading since I got told the news from my father that my half sister, Bella Swan was moving to the small town of Forks with me and Charlie, our father. I was already dreading the path ahead.

Me and Bella had never got along, well that's all I could remember from our almost non existent relationship, she used to visit every summer and it would be spent awkwardly, we had nothing in common apart from our dad, which lead to me getting left behind as Charlie wanted to spend time with his daughter that lived on the other side of America in Arizona, I could understand that, but what I could not is the fact that Bella never wanted to get to know me, she ignored my attempts of becoming friends and made it hard for my father to decide between us, not that I wanted him to pick so I just let it happen he would go with Bella when she visited and when she was gone me and my dad would be back to normal enjoying each other's company without the awkwardness she brought. I never intentionally meant to dislike Bella but it just happened she didn't want to know me so I gave up with her.

What really bothered me is that fact she had stopped coming to visit at age 14 saying to her mother that she didn't like it in forks and wanted to stop coming over during the summers, so she stayed home, which honestly was okay with me, but it affected our dad, he had stupid thoughts running through his head wondering if he was a good enough father, always thinking why his eldest daughter didn't want to come home, this made my dislike towards Bella heighten, there was no need for her to do that, without no reason at all and made my father feel like he wasn't good enough, which was utter bullshit he was the best dad I could ever think off he worked hard for the pair of us to live in a nice house and a nice community he tried his hardest to get along with both daughters and get to know their life to which he has only succeed with one, his youngest, me

But Now!, Now! She wanted to come live with us back in forks after 3 years with little contact, that wasn't supposed to happen she had her life in Arizona with her step dad and mum at least she knew hers and got to spend time with her, where as I never had grownup to know my mother well, it has been me and my dad all my life and now she was going to take away the only family I had left, not on my watch she couldn't take away my only source of comfort without my circle of friends. I would be nice to my half sister Bella bitch, Maybe I would call her that it suits well..., anyway but that is only for my dads sake if she steps out of lines she won't know what hit her, I'm far gone form the little 11 year old trying to be Bella's friend that was 5 years ago I have matured enough to know how she acted towards me, I think she was jealous of the time I got to spend with her real father as her mother had fled a few months after Bella was born and took her away to Arizona where she met Phil Dwyer a minion league baseball player they were now married, this is why Bella had to come stay with us as her step dad had to travel to play the sport in which Renee now wanted to go with him but had to stay because her daughter, but she had now decided to come live here for the time being. Fun...

From what I could remember my mother was a Quileute women known as abbey uley, my dad had met her one night at the dinner in forks when he was getting drunk due to the heartbreak she had helped him with his self pity and made him a better person, they had soon became friends and after another few months they were dating my dad had told me stories about there first dates and his feelings towards my mum, it sounded like true love, something that I wish for myself, it was a surprise to them to find out that abbey was pregnant with me but they couldn't be any happier and planned to marry one another when I was old enough to be the flower girl, my father and mother had their whole life ahead of them perfectly planned and Charlie was eventually happy, but that happiness didn't last as long as we had all hoped.

My mum had died 5 years after I was born due to cancer, my dad was once again experiencing heartbreak far worse than the one before his soon to be wife had died, I wish it could have been different, that she could still be here watching me grow up and spend time with us two as a family.

I don't remember much of her only that she was beautiful in every way possible my dad always tells me how much I look like her, I guess that's what keeps him sane and why we get along so well We were the only family left to one another. I had seen photos of us all together on days out at first beach my parents had their arms rapped around one another as I sat at their feet building a sand castle with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Time to go Brooke!" My dad called from the living room breaking me out of my thoughts of what I couldn't have , well it's now or never I thought with a groan

"Coming dad!" I shouted while making my way down the stairs my long straight dark brown almost black hair swished behind me as I walked. I reached the porch where Charlie was waiting for me with my coat outstretched, with a quick thanks I slipped on my shoes and the green coat matching the surrounding forest.

I hoped into the front seat of the cruiser smiling at my dad as he reversed out the drive way, this would be our last time without Bella may as well cherish the moment "You excited that Bella is arriving today?" My dad asked as we drive through the town heading to port Angeles to pick up my half sister from the small airport.

"I just hope that she actually talks to me" I muttered to my dad he knew about how Bella didn't want to know me but he just said it was due to her being shy, I mean she is super shy and clumsy but it wouldn't hurt her to have a conversation with me for a minute.

"Me to kiddo, me to" he replied with a hint of sadness, I frowned placing my hand on his arm and assuring him "I'm going to try don't worry dad...I'll try" I knew this was unlikely for her to actually like me or for myself to return the feeling, but I would stay true to that word try, for my dad.

"I know you will" he said with a smile on his face which made me smile to. Just to see him happy p, but I couldn't help the thought of Bella returning here means all attention is on her and I'm being left behind and forgotten about. We will just have to see what unfolds.

The thing about mine and Charlie's relationship is that we knew when each other needed time and right now that was what we both wanted,so the journey to the airport was sat in comfortable silence, with the soft hum of the radio playing songs in the background.

I was telling my dad about my dance competition that was coming up while we waited for Bella's flight to arrive I was in the middle of talking about my solo which he loves hearing about but when he spotted Bella among the small crowd he was off, looking around for her again, I shrugged it of he hasn't seen her in 3 years no wonder he was away in search of his eldest.

But I still couldn't help the frown that formed over my features as my dad walked away from me, quickly I recovered and plastered a bright smile on my face as I pranced my way over to them as they finished there awkward one arm hug, A bubble of laughter was present in my throat my, I shoved it down not wanting to offend my dad, I came to a halt next to him while surveying Bella, she hasn't changed a lot.

Even though we were half related, we looked nothing alike, I had straight dark brown almost black hair with tanned skin and grey/blue eyes with a sculpted jaw and cheekbones, I had a sporty figure toned in all the right places thanks to the fact that I had been dancing since I was 3, due to my mother I had kept on going after she died as a way of remembering her.

Where as Bella had reddish brown wavy hair and was milky pale with dull brown eyes and a heart shaped face, her figure was average for someone who hated sports, One of the many thing that we didn't have in common. I noticed the look of envy on her face as she scanned my figure before it quickly vanished probably hoping to not have been caught, I internally smirked and thanked the Lord, all the years of pain from dancing have paid of.

"Hey Bella!" I exclaimed my perky personality shining through as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug as much as I didn't like to I had to try make this work, She seemed surprised and patted my back in an awkward manner, after a couple of seconds I stepped back not wanting to endure the weirdness any longer, hiding my discomfort I flashed another smile.

"Hello Brooklyn" Bella responded in a polite tone with an uncertain smile , I walked over to take one of her bags and made my way out the stuffy airport towards the cruiser, my dad slung an arm round my shoulders as we walked, Bella was on the other side of him with a cactus held tightly in her palms, I rolled my eyes and smiled up at my dad who was to busy trying to talk to an awkward Bella...typical.

The car ride to our house was filled with uncomfortable silence I was normally the type of person to fill it in but I was in a bad mood silently yelling every curse word I could think off towards Bella as my dad had told me to go in the back to let her ride up front, so I probably looked like a grumpy teenager getting arrested for the fortieth time and to top it of it turns out Bella wants the room I'm currently in as supposedly it would help with her settling in as she had it before I was born, she was freaking 6 months old when she was in that room, what difference could a room make other than me wanting to rip off her head due to me having to move all my things down to the bedroom behind the kitchen, I mean the space was big and I had my own bathroom but I don't see why Bella couldn't have gotten the room other than me uprooting all my belongings into a new room.

A plus to the room was the fact the window faced the forest outside which I was already planned on exploring in my free time, having a run through the trails with the sound of the rain pattering away or the crunch of the leaves on the ground as you moved - I loved it.

My head lifted from the cool glass as the car rolled to a stop in the drive, I got out to help Bella, The light drizzle pattered against my skin as I turned around to look at her to see a tight line forming on her face as she looked at our house with sceptical eyes. I knew she wouldn't like our little White House with an arched roof and picket fencing it was nothing compared to the houses in Arizona but I loved it nothing less. It was cute and quite secluded from prying eyes, her opinion didn't matter to me this was home to me with and without her. Once again I picked up a bag and took them into her new room, that once was mine.

I spent an hour grabbing my things out my old room and taking them down to my new one while Bella had a shower, my dad had eventually come to help with getting all my items as he heard me struggling with the boxes " I'm sorry kiddo for moving your room for bells but I want her to think of this place as home" he said sincerely to me with conflicted emotions dancing over his features, I frowned scolding myself for being so oblivious to my dad just trying to sort the atmosphere, he was doing his best with now two teenage daughters, I had to be the more mature one hear as Bella certainly wasn't playing that part, this still didn't mean I liked her just yet. If she was nice I would be to and if not I couldn't care less this was all down to her as she was the one with the mysterious problem towards me.

"It's okay dad I get it honestly, I'm sorry for being such a brat" I responded getting a laugh in return and an arm over my shoulder as we made our way to my new room

"Thanks Brook I can always count on you, we just have to get used to having another person in the house" he stated placing the box he was holding onto the floor alongside the others he turned around giving me a hug and a kiss on the head before heading out the door, probably to watch the Tv.

It was now 10:00 and I didn't want to unpack the boxes so I just grabbed a towel, a pair of bed shorts and one of my old shirts then disappeared into the bathroom to have a shower and do my nightly routine of moisturising and brushing my teeth.

I yawned before Flopping onto my new bed and climbing under the covers. Not bothering to dry of my hair, I would fix it in the morning, It was school tomorrow to which Bella would be attending probably going to be the new talk for the rest of the month, I'm so looking forward to this...

I drifted of to sleep to the sound of the trees swaying and the rain hitting the ground softly.

I heard my door open during the night and felt a light kiss on my forehead, I knew it was my dad, making me Smile slightly at myself, I then fell into a peaceful sleep, snuggling deeper into my covers.

Authors Note

I feel like this is now worded better and makes more sense so I hope you enjoy the first chapter leave a review on your thoughts I will take them on bored

Thank you

Willow X


End file.
